The Seasons and The Countries
by Vanillacupcake22
Summary: Four girls, forced to keep an important secret all their lives. But that secret will be in stake when the countries are brought in the picture. Follow Nena, Sunny, Jaune, and Rain as the countries are forced to a vacation at their house.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia no matter how much I wish I do.**

**I hope you enjoy my story! :D**

* * *

**CHAPTER 1**

_Beer is proof that God loves us and wants us to be happy._

_ -Benjamin Franklin_

"What the hell is going on?"

Nena had just arrived home after her business trip, only to be greeted by the sight of her energetic red-headed friend drunk and singing. On their expensive table. To "Everybody Loves Me". Уважаемый господин, почему она?

"OH MY! FEELS JUST LIKE I DON'T TRY, LOOKS SO GOOD I MIGHT DIE!" Sunny sang (Nena thought it sounded like a poor cat was DYING) on the top of her lungs. "ALL I KNOW IS EVERYBODY LOVES MEEEE!"

"I wouldn't be so sure about that." Nena muttered.

And this continued until finally, Nena snapped. Walking toward Sunny, her face revieling nothing, Nena swiftly punched Sunny in the face which promptly knocked her out. Dumping the remains of the beer down the drain, Nena proceeded to carry Sunny to her room...by the foot. Dropping the unconcious girl on her bed, Nena walked back to the living room downstairs.

"Hello Jaune. Rain." Nena greeted with a slight nod.

"B-Bonjour Hiver." Jaune stuttered.

"Ciao Inverno..." mumbled Rain.

Something was up with Rain. Her usually cheery smile was replaced with a troubled frown. The colorful array of flowers in her blonde,braided, hair was slightly drooping and her hand was covering her left eye. Looking more closely, Nena could see fading scratches and small bruises covering Rain's arms and legs.

"Hand off eye. NOW." commanded Nena sending a sharp glare (that in Rain's opinion seemed to penetrate through her) toward the unnaturally small girl. Slowly Rain lowered her hand.

Nena saw red.

"What happened?" she immediately asked, turning to Rain. Nena's face was emotionless but Rain could tell that inside she was furious. Because Rain possesed an enormous black eye that seemed to be throbbing.

"Well you see... it was...it started something like this" Rain started. Glancing wearily at the furious white-haired girl.

* * *

_FLASHBACK:_

_ "My feet ache!" Rain complained to herself. She was walking home after her shift at the bakery ended. Of course her house was about a mile from the bakery. So she decided to take the happened to be the exact shortcut that Nena warned her about. But what was the worse that could happen?_

_Rain skipped through the dark alley, oblivious of the dangerous aura that surrounded it. Suddenly a masked man jumped in front of her, pointing a gun at Rain._

_"Give me all your money kid!" he commanded. _

_Without a moments thought, she took off. But the man just ran after her, tackling Rain in to the hard concrete. Dropping his gun, the man raised a fist, and punched Rain in the eye._

_"EEEEEEEEEEE!" Rain shrieked in pain."LET ME GO!"_

_"Prease unhand that girl!" yelled a voice._

_The man looked up. There stood a young Japanese boy wielding a sharp katana. He scoffed."Why don't you go back home you brat!"_

_"I will not!" _

_ Growling, the burgler charged at the asian in rage. The boy nonchalantly jumped up and kicked the man straight in the face. Ooh, that's gotta hurt._

_Getting up, Rain poked at the_ _unconscious_ _burgler."Yep, he's down" _

_Turning to the boy she offered him a hand. He took the hand and shook it. _

_"Hello. My name's Rain. Arigato for saving me." Rain smiled cheerfully at the boy. _

_"Dou itashimashite. My name is Ja-Honda Kiku." Kiku introduced himself. _

_"Like I said, thank you." Rain repeated, shyly wringing her hands Rain gave him a light kiss on the cheek before turning around and fading into the darkness. _

_Kiku touched his now red cheek. _

* * *

"You went through the shortcut I directly told you NOT to cross." Nena concluded.

"Sì."

"Go get a bundle of snow and place it over your eye." Nena ordered Rain, her voice blank. Rain nodded and ran off to get the snow.

As soon as Rain was out of sight Nena turned to Jaune and whispered in her ear. "Après que tout le monde est de retour de leur dire de se rassembler dans la salle de réunion. Appelez-moi quand cela arrive. Je serai dans ma chambre."

Jaune nodded. Heaving out a sigh, Nena disappeared with a swirl of snowflakes.

* * *

"WHAT?!" Sunny shrieked in outrage.

Nena sighed.

"I said that special goverment officials are to stay at our house for vacation." she said slowly, as if talking to a two year old.

"I heard what you fucking said." Sunny growled out."I meant why here of all places? I may not be the brightest knife in the crayon box but I'm pretty damn sure that there are WAAAY better places for vacation than her."

"The president apparently heard from a friend that this was a rather good place to stay from..sources." Nena told her calmly.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY SOURCES?! WHY I OUGHTA-"

"Oughta what." Nena smirked."Beat me up?"

"GRRRR! YOU PISS ME OFF SO DAMN MUCH!"

"P-please, Sunny c-calm d-down."Jaune pleaded the furious red-head.

Taking one look at the girl's pleading eyes, Sunny breathed out a frustrated sigh."Fine. But Nena is still a bitch."

"So when are these people coming?"questioned Rain, her child-like eyes filled with wonder.

"Tomorrow"

"FUCK! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US FUCKING EARLIER?!"screeched Sunny.

"B-But that isn't e-enough time t-to get ready!"squeaked out Jaune.

"Can I decorate my hallway with flowers?!"squealed Rain, clapping her hands together excitedly.

Well. Nice to know at least one person was happy about it. "Yes. Feel free to decorate the mansion however you like. And when the guest arrive make sure they don't find out who we are. Got that?" Nena ordered. Her tone and her face revieling nothing. "If you need me I will be in my room. Good day. "

She disappeared with a swirl of snowflakes, retreating back to her room.

* * *

**HOPE YOU LIKED IT! REVIEW!**

** -Vanillacupcake22**


	2. Chapter 2

Hey Peoples! Got the 2nd chapter done

* * *

**Chapter 2 **

_A friend is a gift you give yourself_

_ -Robert Louis Stevenson_

Nations POV

The nations all piled out of the large bus, looking at the mansion in wonder. It was an old victorian era house with a beat up white gate surrounding it.

"What an unawesome place" muttered Prussia. Germany couldn't help but agree. It didn't look exactly...safe. All the countries entered the house, only to be greeted with the sight of four...odd looking girls.

"Privet. My name is Nenavistnyy. However, you shall call me Nena. I will help you if you are in need of aid." the white haired girl in front of them said, her pale face devoid of all emotion. Her bright blue eyes seemed to penetrate through there very souls. Even Russia shivered.

"She is as cold as a winter day in Russia." was all he thought.

Next up was a small blonde who looked no older than Lili cheerfully greeted them. She wore a short, frilly, pink and white dress. The small flowers on top of her head seemed to bloom more as she started."Ciao! My name is Loli! Nena says it's short for Lolita! I will be the one showing you your rooms after we show you around!"

"Si parla Italiano!" Italy realized, suprise evidenty on his face.

"Sì!" she replied cheerfully, happy to use her native language.

"Aaanyway!" interupted the red-heade girl standing next to Loli. She pointed at herself with her thumb."I will be the bartender at the bar here. I, however, will not promise that I will not take embarressing pictures of you while drunk for blackmail. My name's Sunny."

"What kind of name is Sunny." asked Romano rudely.

"It's my name! Got a fucking problem with it bitch!" questioned Sunny angrily. He quickly shook his head at the now angry red-head.

"S-Since everybody i-introduced themselves I-I guess I have to now." gulped the brunette who was shyly hiding behind Nena. Nena stepped to the side giving the countries a better view of her. The girl had long chocolate hair with big brown eyes filled with nervousness. There was a wreath of dead leaves placed on her head. She wore an over-sized sweater (that had the words I 3 NY which made America mentally cheer) with a tank top under. The girl fiddled with her fingers while staring at her shoes."B-Bonjour. M-My name i-is J-Jaune. I-I will cook t-the food. P-Please be k-kind with m-me. I-I'm very fragile."

"..." silence filled the room.

"HOW CUTE!" exclaimed Spain, tackling Jaune with a hug.

"Eep!"she squeaked out, turning at least 15 shades of red. Suddenly, Spain found himself off of her and on the ground in 5 seconds flat. A rusty crowbar was poised at his neck. And was that **blood** on it?

"Don't touch her" Nena said, her blue eyes flashing dangerously. Even though her face was neutral, her eyes screamed Bloody Murder.

N-No p-please Nena don't hurt him!" Jaune tried to plead."I-I'm fine."

Slowly Nena released her hold on him and allowed Spain to get up.

"I would prefer if you introduce yourselves please. I refuse to call you sir or ma'am. No offense though." Sunny quipped in.

"I will go first. My name is Arthur Kirkland. I represent England. Nice to meet you." introduced the british man.

"Naturally"

Nena bonked Sunny lightly with her crowbar."Hush"

Holding her injured head, Sunny glared at Nena.

"Ow" she pouted. Another hit.

"Stop talking and maybe I will stop. You may continue. I'm sorry my coluege is being a bitch." the other countries stared wide-eyed at the girl. How could she say that and still have a straight face?

"Ciao~ My name is Feliciano Vargas. I represent North Italy. Ve~Do you like Pasta?!" the energetic Italian wondered.

"I Love Pasta. Let's be friends!"suggested Loli.

"Yay!" he cheered as they shook hands.

"Hello. My name is Romano Vargas. I represent South Italy. I'm brothers with this idiote here." grumbled the other italian wh had his arm crossed. He noticed that Jaune was looking at him in wonder. "What? Do I have something on my damn face?"

The girl blushed and started to fiddle with her sleeve."N-No. Is it o-okay if you tell me about I-Italy? I-I always wanted to go there. I-It's absolutely fine if you can't though. Oh my, I-I probobly shouldn't have asked." she said nervously. Turning around, she started to head back towards Nena. Until she felt someone put a hand on her wrist. Jaune turned. Romano looked away, a blush spread across his face. Why was he feeling nervous and jittery all of a sudden?

"I-I'll tell you about Italy" he blurted out before he could stop himself. She sent him a bright smile before she looked down and blushed.

"You should smile more. You look p-pretty." he advised her. She smiled softly.

* * *

"Where's Jaune?" asked Nena. Rain happily pointed at Jaune who was talking to Romano. Narrowing her eyes, Nena whistled.

"Snezhinka!" she hollared. Everyone was shocked to hear the usual silent girl yell.

"I advise you to duck." giggled Loli. Suddenly a white blur swooped down before them, landing on Nena's outstretched fist. A snowy owl stood there in all his glory.

"Snezhinka, I want you to go spy on them over there." ordered Nena. The owl gave a slight nod and flew off to watch the couple.

Clapping her hands together loudly Sunny announced," Let's carry on with the intros!"

"Hola! My name is Antonio Fernandez Carriedo! I am from the country of Passion! Spain!"the Spainard greeted happily sending a wink to Loli/

"Hi, my name is Elizabeta Héderváry. I am the representative from Hungary."smiled the brunette woman.

"Hallo. I am Roderich Edelstein. I am from Austria." he nodded his head as a greeting.

"HELLO! I AM ZE AWESOME GILBERT BEILSCHMIDT! I AM FROM THE AWESOME PRUSSIA!"an Albino yelled, smirking.

"Shut up bruder! I am Ludwig Beilschmidt from Germany." he held out his hand. "A pleasure."

""Hey Dudes! My name's Alfred F. Jones! Born and Raised Full-Blooded American!"yelled the blonde American who was standing next to a bushy browed English man.

"Hello. I'm Matthew Williams from Canada."mumbled a curly bllonde next to Alfred.

"Hello~ can I pet your bear?" questioned Rain pointing at Kumajirou.

"Y-You noticed me."gaped Matthew but quickly recovered. "Sure you can pet him."

"Bonjour madam! I am Francis Bonnefey but you may ca-" he was interupted as Nena hit him on the head with her crowbar.

"He's obviosly French. All the men there are perverts." Nena said emotionlessly. They all gaped.

"I am Ivan Braginsky. Become one with Mother Russia, da?"

"Nyet." replied Nena not even bothering to look up from her book she pulled out.

"Hello. I'm Toris Laurinaitis from Lithuania. These are my brothers. Eduard von Bock from Estonia and Raivas Galante from Latvia."muttered the European man nervously.

"Like,Hello. My name is Feliks Łukasiewicz. I'm from like Poland. I totally LOVE that dress btw."chirped a blonde guy in a plaid skirt.

"Алло! My name is Katyasha! I'm from Ukraine!"a blonde girl with large...tacts of land...introduced.

"Алё...My name is Natalia. I am from Belarus and I wish to join Mother Russia."hissed the creepy girl in a maid dress.

"Γεια σας...My name is Hercules Karpusi...from Greece..." with that Greece passed out on the floor.

"My name is Sadik Adnan and I'm from Turkey."a man in a white mask smirked at the four girls.

"G'Day sheilas! Me names Jett! I'm from the outback Australia!"a man with a bandage across his nose greeted the group o ladies.

" Gupta Mahammad Hasson. Egypt."

"Alo! I am Vlad! I'm from Romania!"

"Hello! I'm from Seychelles! My name is Michelle!"

"HEY! My Name's Matthias! I'm From The Awesome Denmark!" ("NOT AS AWESOME AS PRUSSIA!")

"Hello, my name is Lukas Bondevik. I am from Norway. This is my little brother from Iceland. Say hello Emil."

"I am not your brother!"the silver haired boy turned to the girls and smiled slightly."Halló. I am Emil Steilsson."

"Hi! I'm from Finland! My name is Tino Väinämöinen! Now you introduce yourself Sve!"

"H'llo. M' n'mes Berwald Oxenstierna. Fr'm Sweden."

"Hello! My name is Peter Kirkland and I am from the **country** Sealand!"

"Hi! I am Bella and this is my brother Abel. I'm from Belgium and he's from Netherlands!"

"Hallo. I am Vash Zwingli from Switzerland. This is my sister Lili from Liechtenstein. Greet these ladies nicely Lili."

"Hallo! Thank you for allowing us to stay ma'am!"

"Konnichiwa. I am Honda Kiku. Japan is my home country."Kiku bowed at the girls. He blushed and looked away when Loli sent him a wink.

"Ni Hao! I am Wang Yao from China."

"안녕하세요. I'm Im Yong Soo! I live in South Korea! Introductions originated in Korea, Da-ze!"

"Hush Yong Soo. My name is Mei. I am from the People's Republic of China, Taiwan."

"Hi. I'm from Thailand. My name is Arkhit."

"Chào. I am Lan. I am the representitive of Vietnam."

"Hello. The name is Lee. But you may also call me Leon. I am the representitive from Hong Kong."

There was a brief silence. Then Sunny jumped up.

"Daaaaang! That's a lot of people!" she whistled.

"Way to ruin the moment you idiot." for the third time today, Nena's crowbar met with the top of Sunny's head.

"OW!"

* * *

**TRANSLATIONS:**

**Privet-Hello (Russian)**

**Nyet-No (Russian)**

**Ciao-Hello (Italian)**

**Si parla Italiano-You know Italian (Italian)**

**Алло-Hello (Ukrainian)**

**Алё-Hello (Belarusian)**

**Γεια σας-Hello (Greek)**

**Alo-Hello (Romanian)**

**Halló-Hello (Icelandic)**

**Hallo-Hello (German)**

**Konnichiwa-Hello (Japanese)**

**Ni Hao-Hello (Chinese)**

**안녕하세요-Hello (Korean)**

**HOPE YOU LIKED THE STORY! TOOK ME FOREVER TO WRITE AND FINISH IT!**


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN HETALIA**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

"Now we must organize you into groups." announced Nena.

"I will announce (yawn) my group (yawn) first!" yawned out Sunny, pointing at the group of "representitives". "Alfred Jones, Sadik, Vlad, The Little Boy Raivas, Eduard, Toris, Gupta, and Jett will come with me. Let's go. My nap time is about to start." With that Sunny slowly ran out the room, leaving her group to chase her.

"M-My group is Mr. Carriedo, Mr. Romano Vargas, Mr. Gilbert, Ms. Elizabeta, Ms. Michelle, Mr. Roderich, Mr. Feliks, Mr. Arthur, and Mr. Francis. P-Please follow me."Jaune stuttered out. And Jaune and her group left. Everybody could here France and England argueing as they went.

"Know it's my turn~" cheered Loli."Kiku Honda, Lili Zwingli, Vash Zwingli, Lan, Im Yong Soo, Peter Kirkland, Feliciano Vargas, Arkhit, Mei, Yao Wang, Bella, Abel, Ludwig Beilschimt, and that's about it." The blonde paused to observe her group.

"Dang! That's a lot of people! Follow me!" And the group left, going toward a hall decorated with flowers. Nena stared at the rest of the representives.

"The rest of you are in my group."Nena said blankly."Come with me."

And so Iceland, Norway, Finland, Sweden, Denmark, Ukraine, Belarus, and Russia followed the stone cold girl to who knows where.

* * *

**WITH LOLI:**

"You're sooo lucky!" Loli exclaimed. "I wish I had a fratello!"

Loli was bringing her group through a hall decorated with exotic flowers. Nobody was talking, save Rain and Liechtenstein who were currently chatting, Yong Soo "claiming" Yao's and Kiku's breast, and some ooh's and ah's at the beautiful flowers from a couple countries (Japan, Italy, Belgium, Italy, and Taiwan).

"I love Big Bruder so much, but he can be really over-protective." Confessed Lili.

*Dead Silence.*

"Where did you get these flowers, Lolita-san?" Questioned Kiku, observing a unique cherry blossom that was an intresting color of blue.

Loli turned to him and gave him a smile. "I grew them of course~"

"Oh"Kiku blushed at the smile.

"How did you meet Nena, aru?" China questioned, giving in to his curiousity.

"Oh! Well I use to live in an orphanage." Loli cheerily told him."Then she adopted me. Nena became my big sister. My sorella!"

"I see, aru." China said. More silence. Suddenly Loli stopped.

"We're here~ Yay!"

In front of the group stood large door, ivy growing around. Next to it stood a sign with tiny flowers growing on it.

"WELCOME TO SPRING" the sign read.

* * *

**WITH SUNNY:**

"I'm not that big of a fan on superheroes but I kinda like Spiderman."Sunny told Alfred lazily. It was about time for her mid-afternoon nap.

"Cool dude! I never really met a girl who liked superheroes!" America exclaimed, happy to talk to somebody who appreciated his love for heroes."My favs is Superman! He is so awesome!"

"Stop flirting with her, ALfred! Kinda obvious you got the hots for her!"Piped in Sadik. Alfred turned red.

"Shut Up You Stupid Jackass!"he hissed.

The group walked in silence beside the occasional noise from Feliks and the Baltics chatting. Sunny abruptedly stopped.

"FINALLY! We Are Here! After this I can return to the bar!"Sunny cheered. Cue sweatdrop.

In front of the countries stood a giant door decorated with different marine shells. Next to was a neon arrow.

"WELCOME TO SUMMER" the arrow read.

* * *

**WITH** **JAUNE:**

"Soooo Cute~"cooed Antonio. He was currently hugging poor Jaune who was blushing furiously.

"S'il v-vous plaît laissez-moi a-aller."pleaded Jaune quietly in French. He only cooed over her more.

"Unhand the poor child Toni."Francis quipped in. Reluctantly, Antonio unhanded her. She went to hide behind Romano who blushed at the close contact. Jaune went up to Francis, ignoring the stares she got from the other guest. She handed him a crown made of multi-colored leaves. Where did she get that?

Francis didn't care though. He took it happily and gave her a (non-perverted) smile. Shyly, Jaune smiled back.

"M-Merci de m'avoir sauvé f-frère Francis" Jaune thanked him happily.

"Thank You for the crown."Francis replied back, placing the ring of leaves on his head.

Everybody looked at the couple in shock. Was Francis actually acting non-perverted?! Jaune walked back to her spot next to Romano, who acted like nothing had happened. He noticed the stares Jaune was recieving.

"Oi! Stop fucking staring you damn bastards!" he growled at them. Silence.

Jaune stopped walking and cleared her throat."W-We're here."

The group looked up. There in front of them stood a large door with a sign hanging on it.

"WELCOME TO AUTUMN" the sign read in neat gold cursive.

* * *

**WITH NENAVISTNYY:**

The silence was overbearing. Matthias couldn't take it anymore.

"THIS IS TOO DAMN QUIET!"he exclaimed, throwing his hands up in exasperation.

Lukas grabbed hold of his tie and proceeded to choke the Danish man."Shut up idiot."

Again there was silence. Except for the sound of Matthias choking. Belarus chose the time to get Big Bruder to accept her marriage proposal.

"_Big Bruder...Marriage! Marry me! Let us become one!"_hissed Natalia, inching closer to her "future husband."

Ivan hid behind Katyasha, shivering. Katyasha was crying, telling Ivan that her boss had forbidden her to talk with him. Nena stared at the sibings. Then she opened her mouth. Ivan was expecting for her to call the siblings "a bunch of crazy bitches" as Comrad Amerika put it. What he was not expecting was for the white haired girl to clasp her hands with Natalia's and tell her stoically,"I support you with your quest with your true love. Love is love. It does not matter who it is, let it be a sibling, a cousin or anyone. May you two have everlasting happiness together."

Natalia was stunned. Nobody had ever supported her in her quest of true love. Hugging Nena tightly, Natalia began spouting thank you's to the woman. Nena merely smiled softly and returned Natalia's hug.

Natalia dried her eyes and continued walking next to Nena.

"It seems we are here."

There in front of them stood a huge door made of ice.

"WELCOME TO WINTER" the sign read in golden script next to the door.

* * *

**FINALLY FINISHED CHAPTER 3! YAY!**


End file.
